


Let My Words Wash Over You

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 Kinktober [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Anal Fingering, Bottom Simon, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Simon Lewis, Praise Kink, Top Jace Wayland, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Jace comes back from a rough hunt, his body a tight line of tension. Simon knows exactly how to relax his alpha.





	Let My Words Wash Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinktober day 14, prompt: praise kink.  
I NEEDED to write some Jimon for kinktober and what better day than praise kink?  
I hope you enjoy!!

Simon lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling of the boathouse. He always has a hard time sleeping when Jace is out on patrol. Always keeping his fingers crossed that his Shadowhunter is safe. 

The sound of the door sliding open has his body reacting, lighting up with excitement. He stays where he is, listening to Jace’s footsteps and the rustle of clothing as he takes his coat and weapons off. 

“Hey,” Simon greets when Jace stands at the foot of the bed. The Shadowhunter’s body is a tight ridge of tension as he gives Simon a small smile. “Rough night?”

Jace nods. “Yeah.”

Simon opens his arms. “Come here.”

Jace literally flops against the bed, landing on his chest next to Simon. It makes him smile. Magnus would be proud of those dramatics. Simon throws his leg over Jace’s hip, burying his nose against his hair. He breathes in Jace’s scent, letting it wash over him. 

Something Simon wasn’t prepared for when he became a vampire was the addition of a secondary gender. Everyone in the Shadow world has one and when he became a vampire, he’d gotten his. 

Not only did he need to deal with blood lust but he also had to deal with heat. At first, being an omega felt like a curse. Simon hated the new hormones, the new scents around him, the new  _ needs _ , but eventually things mellowed out and he was able to control himself. 

Finding out Jace is an alpha wasn’t all that surprising. What  _ did _ surprise him was their connection after Simon had fed from Jace. Something just clicked between them and no matter how much they tried to fight it, they’d ended up in bed together. And once they’d broken that invisible wall between them, things progressed to being more. 

“Sit up,” Simon says, tapping Jace’s hip. “Strip down. Let me take care of you.”

Jace groans before sitting up, quickly stripping out of his clothes and flopping back down. Simon’s belly fills with warmth. He’ll gladly take care of his alpha. 

Simon straddles Jace’s hips, running his hands over his toned back, kneading the tense muscles. He smiles as Jace lets out a pleased groan, relaxing into the bed. He takes his time, rubbing Jace’s shoulders, loving the way he melts against Simon’s touch. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Simon murmurs as he rubs Jace’s back. His fingers lightly touch the black lines of his runes, tracing them gently. He smiles when Jace’s skin breaks out into goosebumps. “I feel like I can’t get enough of you.”

Simon leans down, kissing the very back of Jace’s neck where his equilibrium rune lays, a stark contrast to Jace’s blonde hair. Simon’s learned he’s developing a small kink for kissing Jace’s runes, lavishing them with attention. 

“I love your runes,” Simon whispers, his lips still against Jace’s skin. “Not only do they make you sexy, but they also give you your powers, keeping you safe. They help bring you home to me.”

Jace makes a noise in the back of his throat as he tilts his head to the left and Simon nuzzles against the new skin he finds, licking the tail end of Jace’s speed rune. He runs his teeth over Jace’s shoulder, reveling in the fact that he can make his alpha shudder. 

Simon sits back, running his hands down Jace’s spine. He bites his bottom lip as Jace arches back into the touch and in the process rubs his ass against Simon’s pelvis. Simon’s thumbs dig into the little dimples at the base of Jace’s spine but he pushes his hands back up. He slowly lowers himself until his chest presses against Jace’s back. He buries his face against Jace’s hair, taking in greedily lungfuls of his scent. 

The smell of their combined arousal makes Simon’s mouth water and he feels himself growing slick. His lips gently kiss a pattern against Jace’s shoulders before finding Jace’s ear. “I love you so much,” he whispers as one of his hands runs down Jace’s arm, lacing their fingers together and bringing Jace’s hand up by his head. “You’re so good to me, alpha.”

The tiniest growl leaves Jace’s chest and Simon swears he can feel the vibrations go through him. His slick continues to gather between his cheeks, getting wetter and wetter. His hole feels so achingly empty and Simon  _ needs. _

“Can you turn around for me?”

Jace nods and Simon sits back on his heels, waiting for Jace to turn onto his back. The sight Jace makes once he’s turned takes Simon’s breath away. “Oh g- g- fuck,” Simon hisses out. Jace’s eyes are practically black, his pupils blown with lust. His cheeks are rosy with a beautiful flush and his bottom lip is red and swollen, no doubt from Jace biting it to keep in his noises. “You’re so sexy. And you’re all mine.”

Jace reaches forward, pulling Simon forward until he’s straddling Jace’s thighs. His hands goes to the back of Simon’s head, burying his fingers in Simon’s hair and pulling him down. The kiss is searing and intense as they both open their mouths, letting their tongues touch. The taste makes Simon groan, his hips moving without his permission. 

“You’re so slick already,” Jace says breathlessly. “I can smell it.”

“That’s all for you,” Simon whispers back. He takes Jace’s wrist, pulling his hand back and guiding it to his ass. “This is what you do to me, Jace. Your scent and your voice and your incredibly sexy body. All that wetness is for you, alpha,” Simon babbles as he tosses his head up towards the ceiling. Jace’s finger tentatively touches his hole and Jace sucks in a sharp breath once he feels just how wet Simon is. 

“Fuck,” Jace whispers, his eyes wide as that finger swirls around Simon’s hole, just feeling and exploring. 

“Please,” Simon whispers. “Put it in me. Need you.”

Jace’s mouth finds the underside of Simon’s jaw just as his finger pushes in. Simon lets out a noise of pleasure, riding his hips back and forcing that finger even deeper. “Another,” Simon whines, sighing in pleasure as Jace does as he’s asked. The stretch feels so good, making his cock drool where it rubs against Jace’s hard stomach. 

“Oh, fuck,” he murmurs, his hands running over Jace’s chest. “You’re so sexy.”

Jace bites his bottom lip, staring up at Simon, watching the way he moves his hips, humping back against Jace’s fingers. One of Simon’s hands run through his golden locks, shoving the strands out of his face. His mismatched eyes are wide with lust and want and Simon’s body shivers in delight, knowing he’s done this, he’s the one who’s brought his alpha to this point. 

“Want you inside me, Jace,” Simon says, his voice sounding rough even to his own ears. “Need that perfect cock in my ass, stretching me and making me yours.”

Jace’s chest rumbles with a deep growl that has Simon whimpering, his ass absolutely dripping with his slick with how turned on he is. Reaching back, Simon bats Jace’s hand away before gripping his cock and lining it up with his ass. 

“Simon,” Jace breathes out just as Simon sinks down. The head of Jace’s dick slides into Simon’s ass and they both whine in sync, overcome with the pleasure of being connected like this. Slowly, Simon sinks all the way down until his ass is against Jace’s pelvis. 

“Fuck,” Simon whispers. “You feel so good, alpha. Fill me up so well. Shit, you’re perfect.”

Simon looks down, watching as Jace’s cheeks fill with color at the praise. As much as Jace says he hates it, Simon knows better, can feel the way his dick violently twitches where it’s buried inside of his ass. 

Simon plants his hands on Jace’s chest as he begins to swivel his hips, moaning at the stretch of Jace’s girth. “G- g- shit, I love this, alpha. Love you.”

“Love you,” Jace gasps out. His hands cup Simon’s face, pulling him down into a sloppy, wet kiss. As the kiss heats up, Simon’s hips pick up speed. Pleasure races down his spine until he’s breaking out in goosebumps, letting out little whimpering noises against Jace’s lips. 

“Fuck,” Simon gets out before he’s pulling away, his fangs falling from his gums. He’s overwhelmed and the only thing keeping him from falling away is the feel of his alpha’s hands on his hips. 

Jace’s hands suddenly move from his hips, pulling him forward until he’s against Jace’s chest. He buries his face against Jace’s throat as Jace plants his feet flat against the bed, giving himself the perfect leverage to fuck up into Simon. From here, Simon can take in the perfect scent of his mate, the mixture of his arousal and want. 

“You smell divine,” Simon whispers hotly, right against Jace’s ear. “So fucking good. You make my fangs tingle with how fucking bad I wanna bite you.”

Jace lets out a high pitched whine and Simon can feel the beginnings of his knot tugging on his rim. “Gonna knot you,” Jace warns. “Fill up my perfect omega.”

Now it’s Simon’s turn to whine, loving what his alpha does to him. “Please. Need it, Jace.”

Simon runs his fangs over Jace’s throat teasingly and it’s enough to throw his alpha over the edge. Jace cries out, his body tensing below Simon as his knot fully inflates, tying them together. The pressure in his ass is perfect and it sets Simon off as well. His cock, which has been rubbing against Jace’s stomach, suddenly explodes, shooting cum between them, making them both messy and wet. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jace grits out through clenched teeth and a moment later, Simon feels the warmth of Jace’s cum fill his ass. It’s so good. 

“Yes. Such a good alpha,” Simon murmurs against Jace’s throat. “Love you so much. Take such good care of everyone. All mine.”

Jace’s hands run up and down Simon’s back, soothing them both as they come down from their highs. Simon’s fangs retract and he lays gentle kisses against the raw skin of Jace’s neck where he’d sucked and bitten with his dull teeth. 

“Love you, Simon. Thank you,” Jace whispers, his voice already heavy with sleep. 

Simon leans up enough to lay a kiss against Jace’s slack lips before burrowing against his chest to sleep as well. All the tension that was there when Jace showed up are all gone and Simon gives himself a pat on the back for a job well done. 


End file.
